Langley Productions
Background Langley Productions was formed in 1983 as Barbour/Langley Productions by Malcolm Barbour and John Langley, the creators of Cops. In 1994, Barbour left the company, although it wasn't renamed Langley productions until five years later. 'Barbour/Langley Productions' 1st Logo (March 11, 1989-1992) Nickname: "The Pink Logo" Logo: Over a black background, the text "BARBOUR", in pink, flies from the right of the screen, with "LANGLEY" doing the same thing from the left. They both criss-cross and land on opposite sides, and a white slash draws itself between them. "PRODUCTIONS, INC." appears below, in pink. Variant: On Season 1, and early Season 2 episodes of Cops, this logo would have a copyright notice. FX/SFX: The flying text. Cheesy Factor: Simple animation. Music/Sounds: A dramatic eight-note synth tune that begins with three descending notes followed by a fourth accompanied by a pound of some kind when the words land. Then three more ascending notes follow. Availability: This logo can be seen on 1989-1992 episodes of Cops. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The synth along with the horrid pink may not sit well with some people. 2nd Logo (1992-1999) Nicknames: "The COPS Logo", "The Silver Logo" Logo: Almost the same as before, except everything is silver and in 3D, and occurs at a faster rate. Also, there is no "INC." at the end, and the text is in Univers font. Variant: On some episodes of Cops, the text "BARBOUR/LANGLEY" shines. FX/SFX: Same as the 1st logo, but an improvement over the previous logo. Music/Sounds: There were two different themes: *1992-1993: The same synth theme from the 1989-1992 pink logo. *In late 1992, a variant was introduced in which this theme was shortened. *1993-1999: A southern guitar riff. Availability: Appears on 1992-1999 episodes of Cops. Scare Factor: Depends on the music used: *Medium. The synth theme is still there, but it does help that the logo is now in silver. *None. The absence of the synth theme certainly helps, not to mention the guitar riff is pretty cool and fits the tone of COPS. ____________________________________________________________________ 'Langley Productions' 1st Logo (1999-2008) Nicknames: "Still That Cops Logo", "The Second Cops Logo" Logo: On a black screen, the letters in "LANGLEY" fly into place, scattered over the place. The word "PRODUCTIONS" then flips up, and the logo shines. Variant: Starting in 2005, a variant was seen in which the appearance of the letters were cut. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The letters flying in and shining; simple animation. Music/Sounds: Same as the second variant of the second logo. Music/Sound Variant: On Street Patrol, a different guitar theme is used, which is sometimes abridged. Availability: Appeared on Cops on Fox, as well as Jail on MyNetworkTV and TruTV and Street Patrol on TruTV. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2008- ) Nicknames: "Again, Still That Cops Logo", "The Third Cops Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see a blue flash. This causes the words "LANGLEY PRODUCTIONS" to appear, in Avenir this time. Plus, "PRODUCTIONS" is in spaced-out letters. FX/SFX: The flash. Music/Sounds: The abridged music variant from the previous logo, but the generic Fox jingle plays over episodes that aired on Fox until 2013. Availability: Started into use on Season 21 of Cops and was used together with the previous logo for a very brief time. Some episodes are viewable on Hulu. It can also be seen on Jail. Scare Factor: Minimal, but there's nothing to worry about. Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:20th Century Fox Category:Television Category:United States Category:Vanity Cards Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia